Eu sei que pode ser
by Yellowred
Summary: Será q entre um relacionamento de Draco e Gina tudo é possível?


**Tudo é possível**

Música: Tudo é possível – O Surto 

Era uma tarde muito fria, mas mesmo assim Gina continuava à mercê do vento cortante, esperando fora de casa por ele. Os braços entrelaçados no corpo, a mala, já caída, do lado dela. Às vezes, ela dava uma olhada pra trás e via sua mãe à janela, mandando-a entrar. Mas Gina não queria, ela ficava com medo de que ele pudesse deixá-la.

Ela estava arriscando tudo. Sua honra, seu nome, sua família. Tudo por um bruxo, pelo bruxo que ela amava. _"E se ele não aparecer?"_, ela ficava se perguntando.

-Giiina, venha pra dentro! – era sua mãe gritando da porta – Já se passou uma hora da hora marcada. Ele, quem quer que seja, não vai mais aparecer. Ande, você vai pegar um resfriado!

A jovem ruiva balançou a cabeça, não aceitando entrar. Pra ela não parecia ter passado uma hora. Pois mesmo com o vento batendo em suas vestes, ela não podia deixar de sonhar em quão bons seriam os momentos ao lado dele, finalmente seria feliz. _"Uma hora, já. Acho que ele resolveu esperar, logo vai começar a nevar e ele deve ter ficado receoso. Melhor entrar"._

Ele não podia negar, estava muito arrependido, mas agora já não havia mais como voltar. Draco apesar de muito resistir no começo, agora, depois de muita insistência de seu pai, foi para o lado das trevas. Neste exato momento ele estava em seu quarto, olhando o fogo da lareira crepitar. Lá fora estava muito frio, ele sugeriu pela neve que começava a cair, mas ele estava bem quente ali, só que totalmente desprovido de qualquer felicidade.

Havia combinado com Gina de fugirem, pra um lugar qualquer, onde não existisse rivalidade entre os Weasley e Malfoy, onde não importasse se ele viera de uma família rica e ela de uma pobre, onde pudessem ficar juntos sem nenhum problema.

Só que com apenas um aceno de cabeça, dado ao seu pai, Draco renunciou a tudo, a sua felicidade ao lado da mulher que tanto amava. _"Quem sabe um dia..."_, ele tentava se consolar.

Gy, queria poder te levar 

**Fazer o que a gente bem pensar**

**Ficar e o que fosse preciso**

E ela esperou e esperou. Mas logo veio a noite, a neve já havia parado e nada dele. Finalmente quando a fome bateu, Gina resolveu se sentar, saindo de perto da janela. A sra. Weasley veio junto dela.

-Vamos jantar, querida?

Gina se lembrou que Draco lhe dissera que ela iria ter o melhor jantar da vida dela naquela noite.

-Não, mãe. Não estou com fome. – E desanimada, Gina subiu para o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, ela viu a cama arrumada, o armário de roupas vazio, claro, ela iria embora. _"Iria...pois parece que agora eu não vou mais..."._ E então ela não conseguiu mais se segurar, deitou-se na cama e deixou-se alagar pelas lágrimas de sofrimento.

Há algumas horas tudo era perfeito, Draco lhe prometera a vida, mas agora tudo desmoronara, Gina realmente não sabia o que iria fazer agora, ela só tinha planejado passar a vida ao lado de Draco, e agora que ele lhe abandonara, ela não tinha mais vontade de fazer planos, muito menos de viver.

-Gina... – era Molly de novo. – Você não deve ficar assim, querida. Se ele fez isso é que não te merece.

Gina levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, os olhos molhados e inchados, o lábio levemente vermelho na parte inferior por ela tentar conter os soluços.

-Se você o conhecesse, – ela limpou as lágrimas e se sentou – não pensaria isso. – Ela ainda não havia perdido a fé em Draco.

-Se eu o conhecesse ajudaria. Você ainda não me disse quem é esse que te promete o mundo e depois te largar ao vento, (parece novela: Gina foi jogada ao vento...hehe) desiludida. 

Aquele comentário fez Gina se sentir sozinha de novo e uma nova onda de desespero vinha se formando novamente, mas ela se segurou.

-É o Harry? – insistiu a sra. Weasley. – Ele é um ótimo rapaz, mas não...

-Não mamãe, não é ele.

-Talvez possa ser aquele garoto, aquele que adora o Harry, qual o nome dele?

-Creevey. Colin Creevey, mas não é ele, eu nunca iria querer algo com ele, nunca.

-Ora, Gina! Tudo é possível quando se deseja muito. Ele poderia muito bem te conquis... 

Gina interrompeu-a com um pulo:

-Talvez! – ela pegou sua capa que havia jogado no chão. – Talvez dê certo! Mamãe eu preciso ir, adeus. – Deu um beijo em sua mãe e saiu correndo do quarto.

-Mas o que ela está aprontando? – murmurou a Sra. Weasley pra si mesma enquanto ouvia a porta se abrir e depois se fechar com um estrondo. – Será que eles nunca aprendem a não bater a porta? 

Gina saiu pra noite, agora o vento era muito mais forte do que de tarde, mas ela não se abalou e com um estampido aparatou, indo atrás do que ela amava, do que, agora, ela achava que era possível.

**Sei que pode ser,**

**Tudo é possível**

Draco estava subindo para seu quarto novamente. O jantar parecia não ter gosto nenhum, pois ele também se lembrou que havia prometido a Gina um jantar maravilhoso. Ele estava agoniado por ter abandonado Gina, assim, sem nenhum aviso, sem nenhum adeus. _"Espero que ela encontre alguém melhor do que eu..."._

Ele deitou-se na cama, na mente vinham a toda hora imagens dos momentos em que ele passou com Gina. Foram vários encontros secretos, muitas vezes perigosos, mas os dois sempre sabiam que valia a pena arriscar. E agora Draco deixara Gina só para seguir um bruxo que se acha superior a qualquer outro. Ele trocara amor por ódio. 

Gina acabara de chegar num alto portão. Ela ficou alguns segundos contemplando a enorme mansão a sua frente. Era sombria, mas ao mesmo tempo dava a ela uma sensação de esperança. 

Ela olhou para o portão a sua frente, trancado com magia. E ela sabia que seria impossível abri-lo com um simples _Alorromora, _e a possibilidade de chamar alguém da mansão para recebê-la estava fora de cogitação, poderiam até matá-la se soubessem que ela estava ali.Então só lhe restou uma única opção, chamar Draco dali mesmo. Ela se lembrava que Draco dissera que seu quarto era o único que tinha a vista da frente da casa, ou seja, era o único que tinha a janela na frente. E pra sorte de Gina tinha uma janela no alto que estava com a luz acesa. Mas havia outras janelas ao lado, talvez não de quartos, mas poderiam ser a do quarto de Draco. E se ela acertasse bem no escritório, onde Lucio Malfoy poderia estar? _"Vale a pena arricar!", _pensou. 

E então Gina pegou um lenço que sempre tinha consigo e que tinha seu nome gravado pela Sra. Weasley. Ela queria escrever algo, mas não tinha nenhuma pena ou tinta consigo, então, ela achou que o seu nome no lenço já seria suficiente pra que Draco aparecesse na janela. E foi com um feitiço de levitamento que Gina mandou o lenço em direção ao quarto de Draco, que estranhamente, naquele frio, estava com a janela aberta. 

Draco já estava impaciente. Ele estava passando frio com aquela janela aberta e nada da coruja que ele mandara vir ao seu quarto, chegar. Ele resolveu, depois de muito pensar, que iria mandar uma carta a Gina, falando pra ela esquecê-lo. Então ele foi até a janela, ver se a coruja estava chegando e no instante em que botou a cabeça pra fora, um lenço veio de encontro com seu rosto. Antes mesmo de pegá-lo, Draco já sabia que era de Gina, pois ele sentiu o doce perfume já conhecido. Tirou-o de seu rosto e confirmando viu o nome da ruiva bordado caprichosamente na ponta do lenço rosa. Ele olhou pela escuridão na sua frente e pode, depois de algum tempo procurando, achar os longos cabelos flamejantes de Gina no portão. Ele sentiu uma onda de alegria crescendo por dentro, mas se conteve pra não demonstra isso em seu rosto, pois ele já havia feito a sua escolha e ela não era Gina.

Então, ele desceu com sua vassoura até onde Gina estava. Poderia até ter saído pela porta, mas sabia que iria encontrar o pai na sala de estar e que este lhe faria perguntas por estar saindo de noite, num frio daqueles.

Quando Gina o viu, suas pernas tremeram. Ele era e sempre seria a pessoa que ela amaria pelo resto da vida, e agora ela só precisava fazer com que ele entendesse isso. Parecia tão simples.

Ficaram a se fitar por um tempo. 

Ele estava meio receoso com a reação dela, tinha medo que ela começasse a chorar e gritar, chamando atenção de seus pais, mas ele não podia deixar de admitir que ela lhe causa uma sensação de paz, um conforto, uma coisa que ele nunca sentiu com ninguém, ele sabia que era amor. Aqueles cabelos cor de fogo eram dele, mas ele já não podia mais tocá-los, ele que quis assim; os brilhantes e vivos olhos castanhos o chamavam, mas ele lutava pra escapar desta doce tentação. Ele escolhera abandoná-la. 

Ela queria abraçá-lo no momento em que ele desceu da vassoura, os lábios começando a ficarem roxos por causa do frio, mas os olhos com o calor que ele só revelava a ela. A pele pálida parecia tão fria que quase Gina pôs a sua mão no rosto de Draco para tocá-lo, mas se conteve, ela ainda não sabia o que ele estava achando dela ter aparecido ali. Ela viu que ele apertava forte a vassoura, estava nervoso, mas falou:

-Gina, eu estava lhe escrevendo uma carta pra...

-Pra me explicar porque me largou lá esperando? – a voz dela soava calma, sem nenhuma irritação, como Draco pensou que iria ser. – Não precisava, Draco, eu tirei minhas próprias conclusões. – e deu um sorriso a ele.

Draco achou muito estranha esta reação de Gina. Ele sabia muito bem que ela nunca aceitou que ele fosse pro outro lado, e agora ela falava calmamente sobre sua decisão, ele percebeu que ela estava com algo em mente.

-Então o que você quer aqui, Gina? Eu já fiz minha escolha. – ele tentava manter a voz e os olhos sem sentimento nenhum, mas não conseguia esconder o desespero por trás dessas palavras, queria muito beijá-la e dizer que a amava, mas não podia mais segurar Gina, apesar de ela há muito estar presa a ele.

Gina teve vontade de dar um tapa na cara de Draco por ele ainda querer desistir dela. Mas se segurou e lutou internamente pra não chorar, pois ela estava odiando vê-lo querendo-a longe.

-Draco, - ela deu um passo em direção a ele, agora estavam muito próximos – esqueça tudo isso, esqueça o seu passado. Vamos fugir desde mundo de horrores, viver nossas vidas, vamos ser felizes... – ela pegou na mão fria dele e apertou – é só você querer, e nós fugimos de tudo isso. 

É só você querer ficar comigo 

**Eu posso te esperar,**

**Seja quanto for,**

Pro resto da vida 

A mão de Gina segurando a de Draco era como se ela quisesse puxá-lo daqui, era um gesto de súplica, e Draco estava quase aceitando ser levado. Sim, ele iria voltar atrás e ir com Gina, sim, ele iria abandonar as trevas e ficar com sua amada. Mas ao contrário dos sim que povoavam a sua cabeça, saíram outras palavras de sua boca:

-Não. – esta foi sua resposta – Não posso.

Gina não soltou a mão de Draco, ao contrário, puxou mais, fazendo-a doer por causa do frio.

-Draco você não...

-Por favor, Gina. Vá embora, é o melhor a você, eu não te mereço...

Era a desculpa mais idiota que Gina já ouvira, "eu não te mereço...", oras ela quem decidia o que era bom pra ela, e ela sabia que ele era o que ela mais precisava, mais que tudo. Mas ela sentiu que toda sua esperança ia embora junto com as palavras que ele disse e aos poucos ela afrouxou a mão, fazendo com que acabasse o contato.

As lágrimas já escorriam do rosto de Gina quando ela murmurou, se afastando:

-Eu vou te esperar...você vai voltar... – e aparatou.

Draco ainda ficou um tempo ali, olhando para o nada, os dentes batendo de frio, mas ele não queria entrar. Queria ir atrás de Gina, queria dizer que sim, que ele não poderia deixá-la, mas parecia tarde...ele perdera a chance.

**Eu quis o tempo todo**

**Enquanto estivemos perto**

**Eu só não soube como dizer**

Naquele dia, naquela hora, Gina havia acreditado no amor que Draco sentia por ela, no amor que ela sentia por ele, mas no momento em que ele pediu para que ela partisse, um pedaço de Gina se foi com as palavras de Draco. E por mais que ela tentasse esquecê-lo, não conseguia. 

E pior: sofria por saber de Harry, que era Auror, que Draco continuava a ser comensal e que estava se dando muito bem, conquistando a confiança de Voldemort. Ela sabia que o amor dela era grande, grande o suficiente pra ela esperar Draco por quanto tempo fosse, mas parecia que a cada dia que passava a possibilidade de Draco sair das trevas diminuía e o coração de Gina se apertava cada vez mais, sufocando-a.

Um ano depois, Gina estava, junto de sua mãe e seu pai, indo a um jogo de quadribol amistoso entre dois importantes times. Os ataques de Voldemort haviam diminuído e todos estavam mais seguros pra irem se distrair um pouco. 

Mas o que todo mundo menos esperava era um ataque de comensais no final do jogo. Assim que soou o apito, indicando que um dos apanhadores havia pegado o pomo, uns quinze a vinte bruxos vestidos com capas negras, os rostos cobertos por capuzes, entraram sobrevoando as balizas, atirando maldições pra todos os lados, rindo. A multidão começou a gritar e sair correndo, e entre eles Gina e seus pais.

E Draco estava achando muito divertido assustar aqueles bruxos daquele jeito. Aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de superioridade, ele gostava que os outros o temessem. Mas toda essa sensação de vitória acabou-se no instante em que ele viu os longos e vermelhos cabelos de Gina se destacando junto dos de seus pais. Aquela vontade, de um ano atrás, de dizer-lhe que a amava voltou e ele se viu apontando a vassoura em direção dela, querendo lhe falar.

-Giiinaaa – ele gritava em vão. Era tanta gritaria ao seu redor, que era praticamente impossível pra Gina escutar, ele mesmo mal escutava a sua voz.

E por não estar conseguindo falar com Gina, Draco começou a entrar em conflito sobre o que fazer. Ele tinha duas opções: ou continuar com sua missão e ir seguindo matando as pessoas ou pegar Gina e levá-la dali, como ele lhe prometera há um ano. E Draco sabia muito bem, olhando o desespero de Gina, que ele queria muito a segunda opção. Sim, ele estava disposto a largar toda aquela superioridade que ganhara como comensal pra viver ao lado de Gina, sim, ele a amava mais que tudo.

E foi quando Draco já ia dando o impulso pra descer, que ele viu que alguém apontava para ele. Era o Sr. Weasley, e foi só aí que Draco percebeu que seu capuz havia caído.

Tudo foi tão rápido que Draco mal se deu conta do que aconteceu. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos, esperando que o feitiço o atingisse, mas passados alguns segundos Draco continuava em sua vassoura. Ele abriu os olhos e foi aí que pode ver Gina em cima do pai.

Na hora em que o Sr. Weasley iria lançar o feitiço, ela pulara em cima, impedindo que acertasse em Draco, o que deixara seu pai totalmente confuso e que fizera Draco perceber que aquela não era a hora dele fugir com Gina, mas sim a hora dele fugir dali e chamando os outros se foi.

E com a ida dos comensais, a multidão estava aos poucos se acalmando e a Sra. Weasley pode perguntar pra filha, sem gritar:

-Você pode me dizer, Gina, por que você impediu seu pai de pegar Malfoy?

Mas ainda vou tentar 

**Se a sua atenção fosse minha**

**Você estivesse sozinha**

**E não precisasse explicar nada a ninguém**

E tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que alguns dias depois da queda de Voldemort, alguns ainda se trancavam em casa pensando que o bruxo estava vivo. Claro, a maioria dos comensais fora capturada e agora não havia mais perdão, nem julgamento, eles eram mandados para Azkaban e alguns já recebiam o beijo antes mesmo de chegar lá.

Mas com muita sorte, Draco conseguiu escapar, pois soube da queda de Voldemort antecipadamente e pode sair da Inglaterra antes da ação dos Aurores. E agora, ele finalmente estava livre. Livre pra poder fazer o que bem entendesse, ou seja, livre pra Gina. Não sabia se ela ainda o queria, só sabia que teria que arranjar um modo de falar-lhe, o que durante muito tempo seria impossível.

E Gina estava revoltada. Apesar de ser maior de idade e ter suas responsabilidades e tudo mais, desde o momento em que seus pais souberam que sua paixão era Draco Malfoy, tudo que ela fazia, recebia ou mandava era fiscalizado e as muitas cartas de Draco não puderam ser lidas por ela. Parecia mesmo que nunca poderiam se encontrar, não com pais tão quadrados, tão preocupados, tão eficientes em bloquear qualquer coruja!!

Mas um dia, seus pais lhe entregaram, o olhar meio arrependido, meio aliviado, uma carta de Rony.

Nela, dizia que o ministério, depois de muito tempo havia conseguido capturar Draco Malfoy e  que no instante seguinte, ele recebera o beijo do Dementador, ficando sem alma, vagando sem vida.

Gina chorou muito, tanto como ela jamais pensou que choraria, era triste saber que seu grande amor, o amor de sua vida, estava agora em uma prisão fria e solitária, sem uma alma, apenas existindo...sem amor, sem vida.

**EPÍLOGO**

Fazia frio. Mas mesmo assim ela continuava lá, o vento batendo forte em seus cabelos, deixando-os embaraçados, mas ela sorria, com os lábios tremendo, mas um sorriso de pura felicidade. A mala ao lado, ainda em pé, apesar do vento. Ela queria muito ter se despedido de seus pais, mas sabia que não seria possível, não poderia ir embora se eles estivessem em casa, senão seria impedida.

E foi assim que Gina conseguiu novamente esperar por ele:

Depois de algumas semanas da captura de Draco, ela foi libertada para qualquer ação, ou seja, não tinha mais seus pais no seu pé. Então foi aí que um dia, uma pequena coruja lhe chegou com uma mensagem muito estranha, uma mensagem em código.

No começo ela achou que aquilo seria uma brincadeira de alguém, algo pra lhe fazer de idiota. Mas no momento que ela começou a decifrar a mensagem – isso levou uns dois meses – Gina viu que não se tratava de brincadeira. 

E num belo entardecer, quando ela já podia sentir o ventinho frio anunciando a chegada do inverno, Gina terminou de decifrá-la e leu em voz alta:

-Não era eu a receber o beijo do ser sem olhos. Escrevo para pedir uma outra chance de poder cumprir minha promessa do jantar. Desta vez é pra valer. Mande-me a resposta pelo corvo que for a sua casa a noite.

Gina não pode acreditar, Draco estava bem, solto, vivo. E quando anoiteceu, ela pode ver que tinha mesmo um corvo na árvore perto de sua janela e percebeu que desde que ela tinha recebido aquela carta, sempre ouvia pios de uma ave estranha, não de uma coruja.

E foi pelo corvo que ela mandou sua resposta: "Eu disse que sempre te esperaria".

E agora ela estava lá de novo. Arriscando sua honra, seu nome, sua vida, tudo por ele. Mas ela sabia que apesar de tudo ainda valia a pena, afinal, ele era sua vida, ela pensou. Mas foi então que ela ouviu um pio de coruja e no instante seguinte, um pergaminho caiu em seus pés.

Gina o pegou e lentamente o abriu, meio temerosa com o que pudesse vir. O vento a impedia de segurar o pergaminho em sua frente, mas com um pouco de esforço ela conseguiu ler: _"Me desculpe, Gina. Fiz de novo"._

E ela já pode sentir o enorme frio que invadia seu corpo, fazendo com que lágrimas de angústia começassem a se formar em seus olhos. Ela amassou o papel em sua mão e só conseguiu murmurar:

-Desta vez – ela engoliu pra não começar a chorar – ele mandou um bilhete.  

E o que Gina menos esperava aconteceu, uma voz arrastada lhe respondeu por trás:

-Você não gostaria que eu me atrasasse e nem lhe avisasse, não é?!

**Sei que pode ser,**

**Tudo é possível**

É só você querer ficar comigo 

**Eu posso te esperar,**

**Seja quanto for,**

Pro resto da vida 

**Fim**

_"N/A: Só pra ñ dizer q eu plagiei vou lembrar q a idéia de ter o campo de quadribol invadido, eu tive por já ter visto isto numa fic da Aline Carneiro. Mas o desenvolver da fic ñ tem nda parecido"._

_"N/A 2: Pra qm ñ conhece a música eu aconselho a escutar pq ela é mto bunitinha!!"_


End file.
